An Arbitrary Waveform and Function Generator (AFG) instrument is widely utilized for generating continuous/burst user-defined/mathematical function waveform signals for electronic circuit design and testing. AFGs typically have an output impedance of 50 Ohm over their operating frequency range. It is known that the input impedance of DUT (Device Under Test) will impact the output signal created by the AFG. Measuring the DUT's impedance across a wide frequency range typically requires a Vector Network Analyzer (VNA). However, a VNA does not provide the waveform signal information applied on the DUT, which is often needed for full analysis in the time domain. Therefore, measuring the DUT's impedance while monitoring the waveform of the AFG remains unavailable to perform.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other issues in the prior art.